Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!
by hellfire95X
Summary: A collection of Hiei/Kagome one shots Enjoy. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!

1: Power Hour

A/N 1: I'm going to do one of those Hiei/Kagome on-shot drabble thing. It seems like I'm the only one not doing them…so ya. It's hard to think of original ideas when everyone's used most of them but I'll try!

A/N 2: Here in Canada, I don't know if they do it anywhere else, but for one hour from eight 'til nine we turn of all electricity, so lights, games and the computer *cry* so while we were lighting candles, while it was dark, it popped into my head. I know they probably don't have power hour in Japan *to many damn electronics* but I couldn't help it so enjoy!

"Hn tell me again onna, why we are doing this so called 'power hour; as you put it?" asked the ever so annoyed tone of Hiei.

Kagome sighed, straightening some candles in their holders. "Because Hiei, for one hour we turn off the lights to save electricity."

"And why does in need to be saved, is there some type of rogue demon going after it?" he asked bored, yet the amusement was clear in his eyes.

"Oh yes, didn't you know? Big bad demons who steal our non-reusable energy and gobble it up" said Kagome giggling softly pulling her robe closer to her shivering body.

"Why so cold?" asked Hiei pulling her into his chest, instantly warming her.

"Well it's cold and we can't have the heater on because that wastes energy too"

"Hn," he smirked down at her, "I know a way to…warm up…" he said lightly nipping her neck.

She shivered in anticipation, but gave him a swat on his butt, to send him away. "Not now, Hiei! It starts in five minutes so make yourself useful and help me light the candles."

He sighed but did as he was told, going to each candle and sending a bit of ki into each setting the wick aflame.

He sat down beside Kagome who instantly snuggled into his chest.

"My very own lighter and body warmer" she said putting her head underneath his chin. She shivered once again.

"You know these candles actually look nice in here like this, we should do this more often" said Kagome.

Hiei looked down at his Kagome, watching each breath she took as she was bathed in the light of the candles.

"Hn, I'm starting to like this too. I say we skip the whole hour thing and just head on all night or at least until the candles burn out" with that said he straddled his mate kissing her with raw passion.

"I like the sound of that. Not only do I get something but the world gets another electricity saver" Said Kagome.

"Screw the world, I'd rather screw you instead" growled Hiei.

And screw they did, and just like Hiei promised it didn't finish until hours later after the candles had gone out.

Please review and tell me if it's original lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!

2: Um hot tub surprise?

Kagome slowly stripped off her cloths and settled into the icy cold river. She shivered as the cold water inched higher and higher freaking her body.

"Okay, one, two, three!" said Kagome dunking under. She quickly resurfaced shivering harder as her whole body was now drenched.

"Hn, you look ridiculous onna, like a shivering wet rat" said a cold tone.

Kagome inwardly groaned, but outside she gave a soft gasp of surprise.

"Uh Hiei, what are you doing here?" she forced out trying not to look at the very naked and very well built chest in front of her.

Hiei inwardly chuckling at her adverted eyes, looked her dead in the eye, which they both held.

"I was taking a bath, but the last time I checked there were no naked, shivering idiot women in here" he stated.

Kagome huffed in anger, "Hey shut up I'm not an idiot and my names Kagome! Got it KA-GO-ME!" Forgetting about her nude form, she squeaked in surprise and embarrassment covering her up when Hiei raked his eyes over her form.

"Pervert!" she screamed.

Hiei raised a perfect brow, "You're the one who came in naked while I was having a bath. If anyone's a pervert it is you."

Well Kagome could agree on that, but… well she didn't know he was going to be in there!

She swam back a bit when Hiei moved closer.

"Relax," he almost purred out. "I don't bite…hard" he said while swimming behind her.

Kagome's eyes widened, as she felt strong calloused hands start to massage her shoulders. To make things even better, he had raised his ki and now the water was a warm liquid helping relieve her muscles; just the same as a hot spring.

Kagome moaned as his expert touch went lower, "Oh this is a great surprise, I didn't know this could feel so good."

"I gets even better, if you dare to find out" he purred out in her ear making her shiver.

"So full of surprises today aren't we?" asked Kagome moaning again.

"You like surprises?" he asked.

"If they come from you or are like these, then I love surprises."

"Good because I plan on doing this more often" Hiei said turning her around and covering her mouth with his.

The temperature in the river increased, steam blocking the lovers from the outside world. (But not their voices!)

Review please! And tell me what _you _think!


	3. Chapter 3

Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!

3: Nice and _Creamy _To Put It Bluntly.

"Oh Keiko you would have loved it, it was terrific!"

Hiei stood outside the kitchen door, listening his mate ramble on about some new thing. He wasn't eavesdropping, oh no, he was just…making sure her conversations were safe ones. Yeah that was it.

"Oh it was so good, and so creamy it just melts in your mouth," came Kagomes melodious voice.

'Creamy?' he thought in confusion, what was she talking about!

"Oh yeah the white didn't show anything, but it was there, the little spurts of flavor just filling you." A pause. "What did it taste like? Hm, you remember that passion fruit me and you tried one time, yeah it was like that, only…how do you put this…sweeter and maybe saltier?"

'What! White, spurts, passion fruit, salty! What just was Kagome talking about to Keiko? She couldn't be talking about…no she'd never…would she?' he thought startled, and a bit peeved. Sure, he would show her off to the fox to make him jealous but this was out of hand.

"I still can't get over how creamy it was. It's one of Hiei's favorite too; it's like a fetish or something he just loves to taste it. Listen if you want to you can come over and if you'd like, try"-click.

Kagome stared at her hand where the phone was a second ago. She looked over and saw Hiei leaning against the wall.

"Hey what the heck I was talking to Keiko!" yelled Kagome at him.

"Hn you don't need to be talking about stuff like that, onna. Anyways, there is no way in hell I would let her try my-"

"What! Why would you even think that!" Kagome huffed a blush forming its way down her body. She saw what he was getting at, maybe they should have rephrased

"Besides we were talking about yogurt! The same one that I bought yesterday that you love to eat"

He should have seen that one coming.

"Besides," she said wrapping her arms around him, "I like your _cream _much better, and no way in hell would I share you." She placed a lingering kiss on his lips, before turning and running up the stairs pulling off her shirt.

The next thing she said had him running to the kitchen and up to their bedroom with 2 cases of yogurt, "You know I wouldn't mind being covered in cream myself, if you catch my drift."

They were so caught up in their passion they didn't hear the phone ringing, on the other end, a worried Keiko wondered what had happened to her friend.

5555555555556666666666677777777777777888888888888890

Hm this makes me want to try a lemon like that. If you want me to try it, review and tell me for yogurty goodness! ~_^ (I've been meaning to write more lemons…)

And yes it was yogurt no ice cream this time! LOL ~.^

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own**

4: Purrs Like A Kitten

The two lay in bed, fully sated after previous rounds of activity. Kagome looked upon the face of her lover, the normal angry look, smoothed out into an innocent and content look. She looked him like this, the one time where he was unguarded and free.

Hiei rolled onto his back, still asleep, his hand grasping Kagomes tightly. She giggled softly as the sheets rode lower almost exposing his *insert what ever name you call it, manhood, and penis, cock a doodle…*

She placed her hand on his chest, slowly stroking him, feeling the rippling muscles, pecs and abs. She continued it a few times marveling at the rock hard yet smooth body of her lover. She too closed her eyes in content, before she heard it; a low rumbling sound, coming from somewhere. She looked down and felt her stomach…nope she wasn't hungry. So what was that noise?

She once again stroked his stomach, pushing the thought away; she leaned into him, head on his shoulder, hand continuing their movements. There it was again, a rumble, like…a cats purring?

She looked down at her hand, and her mouth went a bit dry. How had she not felt it? Hiei's chest rose and fell, lowly emitting a growl like purr.

'Well I'll be damned, you look at that' she thought before starting to giggle madly.

Hiei cracked an eye open, "Onna, what are you laughing about?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Kagome smiled, and cocked her head to the side, "Oh nothing", she replied; 'Other than the fact that you purr like a kitten.' The last part was said in her head, knowing if she said it aloud she would be in trouble; but then again where ever trouble is, you'll usually find Kagome.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was very much appreciated. I should have more one-shots, at least out for any of my stories but I can't guaranty any chaps for the cont. stories. Hope you enjoy Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

5: Daddy Impaled Her With A Sword!

Kurama walked leisurely through a door, two small kids following after him. Both were short, maybe around the age of five or six; the boy had, raven black hair standing up in a flamy mass and had blue eyes, the girl had long raven black hair and red eyes.

"Uncle Kurama?" asked the boy his voice slightly squeaky.

Kurama looked down, "Yes Gekisen?"

"Is mommy and daddy here?" finished his twin sister, Hitonare.

Gekisen glared at his sister before looking at Kurama and nodding.

"Hm, they should be up stairs, I'll go put on some tea, and you guys put your school bags in your room"

The twins nodded before practically flitting away upstairs.

They both passed their parents room, before they stopped and turned around stopping at their door.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Gekisen.

"Yeah sounded like creaking and moaning…" stated Hitonare whispering.

They looked at each other before they nodded, "Let's investigate" they both said.

They cracked the door open not making a sound, and looked with wide eyes at the scene before them. Both dropping their bags at the door, they ran for their lived downstairs.

"Uncle Kurama!" they both cried in stereo.

"What! What's the matter you two?!"

"Daddy was impaling mommy with some type of sword!" Gekisen cried.

"Mommy seemed hurt, she was moaning and stuff!" teared Hitonare.

"How could daddy do that to mammy!" they both burst into tears.

Kurama kept his face calm, but inside Yoko was laughing so hard, Kurama felt _his_ side ready to split.

"There, there little ones, daddy's not hurting mommy, There playing…grown up sparring… Now how about some ice-cream?"

The two nodded eagerly, before racing out the door.

'I really need to tell Kagome to work on her sound barrier' thought Kurama, while walking after the kids.

*** *** *** 1 Hour Later*** *** ***

Kagome lay across Hiei as their breathing evened out.

"Mmm, that was fantastic…" murmured Kagome.

"Hn, who would have thought yogurt would spice someone's sex life up"

"I was thinking more like cream it up but we'll go with that," Kagome sighed contently.

Her head shot up, almost hitting Hiei's in the process.

"Oh no! The kids! Kurama was supposed to bring them home early from school today!" Kagome said worriedly.

"Hn don't worry, the fox will probably know by the scent"

"But I put a barrier up!" Kagome looked around spotting the backpacks at the doorway.

"Oh no…" she groaned this time. She leaned back into the pillow, head in her hands.

"What?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Their packs are dropped by the doorway…We are so gonna get interrogated when they get home…"

A/N: No that was not the lemon for the yogurt, if I decide to do it, it's just there. Anyways thanks again to all who review, hope you enjoyed! Oh and if I do the yogurt lemon I'm changing Sweet Passion, Raw Love to a PWP Lemon one-shot drabble thing with Kag and characters from YYH. Well Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

6: A More Forbidden Love.

He, since the day he was born, was cast out among everyone. Everywhere he turned nobody accepted him, or tried to kill him. He wasn't to blame for existing, it was his parents fault, and he believed that for a long time. Love like his parents, made things all that much more worse, bringing a forbidden thing into this world.

She was accepted into society the moment she was born. A beautiful baby girl to an excited mother. Her parents love was natural, as was most beings in Ningenkai, so they say.

He was raised to hunt, steal, and most of all kill. He had no one to tell him what to do, how to behave, someone who loved him. He was alone and for the most part kept it that way, unless of course he was protecting his sister. Until he fell under services of Koenma.

She, fit right in, like most girls went to school, talked about boys, make up and hair, and went on dates. She turned into a beautiful young woman, who loved her family and messed with her brother. Everything was normal, until she turned fifteen.

He now serves under Mukuro, a general of her army, one of the most feared beings in the Makia. Of course he'd helped save Ningenkai a couple times before, but he would never admit that.

She, now the Shikon Priestess, was one of the most powerful beings in all the three worlds. She still radiates innocence, purity and has the largest most accepting soul. She only fought when necessary, and helped Sesshomaru a few times with his own army.

They met under the strangest circumstances, both being bored of listening of the upper and lower lord's converse. Without each other knowing they had both snuck to the garden, where they encountered one another. Sparks flew when their hands accidentally touched, and bodies ached with the touch of their first kiss.

Their love was unlike many others, more forbidden then anyone could have foreseen. A miko and a forbidden child, him being a youkai no less. Pasts didn't matter anymore, as corny as it sounds, for they had a future together.

And when Hiei looked at the two small bundles in Kagomes arms, he vowed to himself that he would never let their childhoods be as bad as his.

"Look Hiei, you can see it in their eyes, they're going to be strong ones"

"Hn"

Well for the most part anyways.

A/N: Not very happy with the ending but o well! Review, review, review please, and hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!

7: A Fight To The Death…

This is for the prompt "Cat Fight" on TDS, its late yes so get over it.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN.

Two pairs of eyes clashed in a silent battle of wills. Wide, yet at the same time narrow red eyes, coldly glared at the black beady eyes of his opponent. His opponent bristled slightly, his orangey brown fur standing on edge, when Hiei gave a low growl. The demon, of the two, placed his hand on his sword, resting his thumb at the base of the hilt, ready to lop off the cats head at any given moment. Buyo arched his body ready to pounce. He sprung, but alas the fire demon was too quick for him.

"You really think a fat cat like you could hit me?" Hiei hissed.

Buyo hissed back, like he had understood what Hiei had said.

Hiei heard soft footsteps walk past him, before Kagome picked up Buyo, cradling him in her arms. The cat purred, and nuzzled around her neck, giving the pissed off demon a look that clearly said 'Ha!'

"Hiei, you know not to torment him like that, he's just a cat!' Kagome half-heartedly glared at him; the amusement though was apparent in her eyes.

The cat looked back at him, his 'glare' much more obvious. Hiei silently seethed, 'Don't think this is over cat, you may have won the battle but the war has yet to begin!'


	8. Chapter 8

Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!

8: A Little Too Much.

One-shot for TDS prompt "too much to drink"

Disclaimer: Don't Own

"Kagome, I really think you should stop drinking now"

A slightly red faced Kagome ignored the red head who sat beside her, instead bringing the sake cup to her mouth and taking a sip. She giggled at nothing, when Kurama put a hand on her shoulder slightly shaking her, to come back to her senses. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat across her, both slightly red tinged and laughing at ridiculous jokes. Kurama, who had, had a few himself was much more composed, and ultimately blamed Yusuke for inviting Kagome over just to get drunk.

The only one not participating in these actions was, not surprisingly Hiei. He sat on the window ledge, ignoring the drunken idiots around him. Why was he here again?

"Oh just admit it, you're here for _her_" a tiny voice in his head hissed.

The Jagon, not surprising. After he had got it implanted it had become something of a…self conscious for him. It was like it had a mind of his own, which did not surprise the fire demon, because of the power the Jagon held.

'I may not have a true reason for being here, but it is not simply for her' Hiei sneered back in his own mind.

'Just look at her, she is drunk and plenty for the taking… All you have to do is take her into the room and –'

"Hiei are you alright?" asked Kurama concerned, standing beside his friend. The fox left the others to their own devises; they were currently playing Ja-Ken-Po. (Forgive me if Rock, Paper, Scissors is spelt wrong. I couldn't find the correct spelling for it.)

"Hn, baka kitsune, nothings wrong" he replied gruffly.

Kurama knew he was lying, he saw the few glances the fire demon threw the mikos way.

"Why do they insist on getting drunk? Is there a point in making a bigger fool of themselves?" he growled irately.

Before Kurama could answer, Kagome stumbled over, and plopped onto Hiei's lap. Slightly startled, he didn't respond when Kagome gave a breathy sigh of his name, and latched her mouth onto his in a fierce kiss. Kurama chuckled at her antics, she probably wouldn't remember in the morning. A slight grope to his covered private had him pulling her closer and responding to her kiss, plundering her mouth.

Okay so maybe _her_ being drunk wasn't such a bad thing.

Thanks for all who reviewed!


	9. Chapter 9

Of Course A Miko And A Demon Work!

Chapter: 8: Decisions, Decision…

A/N: For the Deadliest sin prompt "Leather and Lace"

Disclaimer: Don't' own.

"Which one do you think" Kagome asked holding up two outfits.

In one hand, she held a hanger, with tight black leather jeans. A spaghetti strapped blue shirt, and a leather jacket. The other hanger in her other hand held a strapless white with blue flowers lace up shirt, a pleated white skirt, and a small white jacket.

Hiei turned to her regarding the two ensembles, before snorting and turning away.

"Hey help me out her, it's our one year anniversary, and I want to look nice" she pouted at him. She quickly sauntered over before bending down and whispering in his ear, "Besides it all comes down to which you can take off faster." Giggling, she put the two uniforms down on the bed and left.

As soon as the door clicked shut Hiei was up inspecting the clothes. He ran over each article, letting it passé through his brain on Kagome's body.

He did enjoy leather, he would admit that. The feeling of Kagome's leather gloves rubbing up and down his cock felt like an exotic second skin. There was also the way the tight leather accented every curve of her long legs. Oh yes, he so did enjoy leather.

But…there was also lace he enjoyed to. The feeling off her running out of patience as he slowly undid each knot after knot. Of course if it was going to slow it was easy to slice off; and when Kagome was released from her pleasure induced high, she wasn't mad…for long.

Hiei frowned, he had made a lot of life or death decisions in his life, but this one…this one has tough. Oh sure the sex was always good, but lace or leather it's like asking him if he'd wanted to decapitate Kuwabara or chop him up in a hundred pieces. Life just wasn't fair most of the times.

Grinning, he grabbed the leather pants and the strapless white shirt. To hell if they didn't match, it was his anniversary and he was going to get what he wanted damn it!

Besides she could pick out the underwear. That stopped him short, what if she picked out lacy underwear? Then there would be an unbalanced amount of leather and lace. Hiei frowned again, sighed then walked back right in the room.

End: If anyone wants me to write a lemon to put on Sweet Passion, Raw Love…after the Yuusuke/Kagome one just give me what you want her to wear (must be a combination of leather and lace) and let me know I'll be happy to do it! XD


End file.
